


Switch!

by sweetflower_dl



Category: Doctor Who, Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe, Bisexual Character, Crossover, Established Relationship, Everybody Lives, Fantastic, Humor, M/M, Mind Control, Morally Grey, Out of Character, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Self-Discovery, Slash, Superpowers, Switching, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetflower_dl/pseuds/sweetflower_dl
Summary: – В этом есть свои плюсы, – Килгрейв стоял у зеркала в гардеробе и скептически осматривал коричневый костюм на себе, – Нам не придётся привыкать к новой внешности.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Zebediah Killgrave
Kudos: 2





	Switch!

**Author's Note:**

> Работа уже была выложена на сайте ficbook.net. Автор переехал на AO3.
> 
> замечательному художнику и отличному другу ✨𝐦𝐢𝐫𝐚𝐜𝐥𝐞✨
> 
> без обоснуя. #tengrave сила, оба живы, встречаются и у них всё хорошо <3

– В этом есть свои плюсы, – Килгрейв стоял у зеркала в гардеробе и скептически осматривал коричневый костюм на себе, – Нам не придётся привыкать к новой внешности.  
– Но у нас разная анатомия, и, поверь, мне причиняет существенный дискомфорт отсутствие некоторых важных органов.  
– Как будто мне нравится, что внутри моей груди сердца пляшут чечётку, – он обернулся в сторону Доктора, сунув руки в карманы на его манер. – И не гони, что всегда мог буквально сказать, где располагается каждый орган, – Доктор посмотрел на него весьма осуждающе, и Килгрейв удивлённо поднял бровь. – Да ты шутишь.  
– Важнее сейчас выяснить, почему это с нами произошло, и вернуть всё, как было раньше, – Доктор взлохматил волосы в отчаянной попытке думать. – Может, мы съели что-то не то? Или коснулись кого-то? Я знаю червей, которые способны этим стирать память…  
– Это всё слишком фантастично звучит. Наверняка мы проснёмся ночью, окажется, что всё это – сон, мы это обсудим, возможно, займёмся сексом, а утром проснёмся невыспавшимися, потому что после ты уйдёшь в душ и будешь мешать мне спать.  
– Килгрейв! – Доктор воскликнул скорее смущённо, чем строго, чем только развеселил вышеназванного. – Я же серьёзно. Ситуация серьёзная. Я не знаю, почему наш… «обмен телами» не накладывается на наши умственные способности и характер, ведь это непосредственно связано со строением мозга, но я не хочу сидеть и ждать, пока это произойдёт.  
– Мы и не будем, – Килгрейв пожал плечами и подошёл ближе, хитро улыбаясь. – Но давай немного насладимся моментом. Док?  
– Мм? – Доктор выглядел так, словно готов был провалиться сквозь землю от абсурдности ситуации и от того, что он не может найти из неё выход.

Килгрейв оказался совсем рядом, прижимаясь грудью к чужому плечу, и Доктор заинтересованно посмотрел на него.

– Прикажи мне, – шепнул Килгрейв ему на ухо и с удовлетворением увидел, как Доктор заливается краской.  
– Чего?  
– Возможно, на твоё тело это не произведёт никакого эффекта, но я хочу увидеть, как это выглядит со стороны, – он подмигнул. – Уверен, я горяч, когда так делаю.  
– Нет, я не буду.  
– Но Док!  
– Ты успеешь ещё насмотреться.  
– То есть, ты решил не разбираться с этой проблемой и позволить нам и дальше спасать Вселенную? Даже в таком виде?  
– Нет, я… Я разберусь с этим. Позже. Я не знаю, что нам сейчас делать, нежели чем продолжать жить по-старому. Возможно, как ты и сказал, это всё сон. Или одна из тех поучительных историй, когда двое учатся жить не в своих телах, чтобы в итоге лучше понять друг друга?..  
– Мы и так друг друга понимаем, – Килгрейв фыркнул. – Это глупо.  
– В любом случае, нам ничего с этим не поделать. Я надеюсь, что это обратимо и что это не несёт за собой определённых последствий, которые как-либо испортят нам жизнь.  
– То есть, если мы пойдём спасать мир… – он усмехнулся, представив. – Нет, это ужасно. Я не буду тобой.  
– Мне… не подойдёт моё имя. Тебе придётся некоторое время носить его.  
– Чушь! Нам незачем быть друг другом полностью, мы внешне идентичны. Да даже если бы и не были, какая разница?  
– Нет, нам необязательно изменять свой характер, я говорю лишь об именах…  
– Не вижу логики, – Килгрейв отошёл от Доктора в сторону коридора. – Мы выбрали имена, следуя нашему характеру, и если мы меняемся ими, то должны будем играть друг друга.  
– Я тоже не вижу логики в твоих словах, – Доктор направился следом. – Зачем?  
– Ты представляешь, как странно мы будем при этом выглядеть?  
– Мы всегда выглядим странно, когда находимся рядом, – Доктор догнал Килгрейва и взял его за руку, улыбаясь. – Ничего страшного не произойдёт. Что может пойти не так?  
– После таких слов, Доктор – всё.

***

– Как там переговоры? – Килгрейв сел рядом с Доктором у костра, притащив пакетик маршмеллоу из ТАРДИС. – Уирлл ещё не вернулся?  
– Всё весьма печально. Я надеюсь, мы смогли донести до них, почему биться мечами и топорами против плазменных пистолетов – глупо.  
– Угу, и до другой стороны, почему так низко разорять бедных аборигенов, – Килгрейв с удовольствием нацеживал маршмеллоу на палочку.  
– Они не аборигены, Кил- Доктор, – он кашлянул, не зная, заметил ли кто из находящихся с ними в палатке эту оплошность, хотя говорили они почти шёпотом. – У них средневековое общество, это на несколько тысячелетий позже каменного века и… Ты снова ешь?  
– Я хочу есть, – маршмеллоу поджарилась, и Килгрейв, достаточно её остудив, отправил лакомство в рот. – У тебя два желудка. Два, Доктор! Я удивляюсь, как ты не ешь по двадцать раз за сутки с таким метаболизмом.  
– Тише. Зови меня… своим именем, помнишь? – Доктор неуютно поёжился. – И я нормально питаюсь. ТАРДИС вкусно готовит.  
– А я?  
– А ты много жрёшь!  
– Как грубо, – Килгрейв притворно нахмурился. – Вся твоя любимая раса любит перекусить по нескольку раз на дню.  
– Но не ночью же!  
– Это было всего раз!

– Простите, что отвлекаю… – вернулся паренёк, которого Доктор и Килгрейв знали как Уирлла, одного из недавно изобретённых дипломатов местного племени.

Доктор посмотрел на него с надеждой, но Уирлл отрицательно помотал головой. Доктору оставалось лишь кивнуть ему в ответ и грустно вздохнуть, после чего Уирлл вышел из палатки.  
Килгрейв громко хлопнул в ладоши.

– Действуй!  
– Ты о..? Нет.  
– Брось, Док, в ней нет ничего плохого. Подходишь, говоришь: «Подпишите уже, блять, этот мирный договор», и готово! Только не перепутай порядок слов.  
– Килгрейв, это не поможет, – Доктор делал вид, что не хотел этого, но Килгрейв видел, как он колебался. – Они его подпишут, пройдёт день – и они снова подерутся. Ты же и сам знаешь.  
– Я бы пошёл и сделал так, если бы увидел, что ты грустишь. Сейчас я лишён этой возможности.

Доктор посмотрел на него так, что Килгрейву вмиг расхотелось есть.

– Ещё немного, и я увижу сердечки у тебя над головой, – он закрыл пакет маршмеллоу. – А теперь пошёл и помирил этих «героев мечей и плазменных пушек».  
– …Хорошо, – неохотно согласился Доктор, поднимаясь с места. – Я попробую.  
– Я хочу это видеть, – тут же оказался на ногах Килгрейв, не забыв и свой пакетик.  
– Ох, чёрт, когда же это закончится… – буркнул Доктор, выходя из палатки вместе с донельзя довольным собой Килгрейвом.

***

– Оу, да это же элементарно, – Килгрейв оглядел всех присутствующих. – Серьёзно, никто не догадался?  
– Вообще-то нет, – ответил озадаченный Доктор.

Всё потому, что Килгрейв минуту назад выдал тираду о том, что произошло на планете Индекс и почему всё живое на этой планете теперь стремится приобрести жидкую форму. А ещё он тут же объяснил, почему смог над городами защищает поселившихся в них гуманоидов, и как вернуть всё, как было, тоже рассказал. Правда, в конце добавил, что понятия не имеет, как этому поспособствовать.  
Но Доктору хватило и этого, чтобы напугаться.

– Ки- Доктор, можно тебя на секунду?

Килгрейв кивнул и отошёл с Доктором в сторону, пока гуманоиды таращились им вслед.

– Я не додумался до этого.  
– Да, и что?  
– Нет, в этом проблема, – Доктор огляделся, следя, чтобы их не подслушивали. – Что, если наступают те необратимые последствия, о которых я говорил? Что мы меняемся под стать новым телам?  
– Я и раньше догадывался до тебя, – хмыкнул Килгрейв. – Ты завидуешь.  
– Чего?  
– Ага, – он усмехнулся. – Доктор завидует.  
– Неправда, я… Я пытаюсь уберечь нас от опасных последствий!  
– Конечно, – Килгрейв гордо вздёрнул подбородок. – А лучше бы помог мне помочь этим существам. Пойдём, без тебя я не справлюсь.

Доктор в этом сомневался, но всё же покорно пошёл за Килгрейвом.

***

– Ненавижу их.  
– Кто ты и что ты сделал с Доктором?  
– Нет, серьёзно, – Доктор плюхнулся в кресло на колёсиках и скрестил руки на груди. – Я не встречал людей, тупее их.

Килгрейв усмехнулся и подошёл к Доктору со спины, чтобы затем обнять его за плечи. Доктор от этого действия ощутимо расслабился и даже прикрыл глаза.

– Ну, они в каком-то смысле правы. Если бы ты знал, что твоей ТАРДИС будет управлять необразованный, как они считают, неандерталец, ты бы тоже никого к ней не подпустил. А они не доверяют белым людям – поэтому не подпускают тебя.  
– Тебя бы пустили, – Доктор фыркнул. – Ты ведь в теле пришельца.  
– Вполне возможно, только я без понятия, как этим всем управлять. Так что мы должны смириться, что они слишком упрямы, и мы не сможем их спасти-  
– Или! Я могу использовать способность, – Доктор вскочил, а Килгрейв в непонимании посмотрел на него.  
– Ты против, когда я принуждаю людей к чему-либо. Ты целый час отчитывал меня за то, что я сказал тебе тогда приказать подписать договор.  
– Это другое, – Доктор прикусил губу. – Сейчас можно, мы тоже на этом корабле, и нам надо спастись самим.  
– У нас есть ТАРДИС. И как же убеждение? Я думал…  
– Да, да, я знаю, но разве ты не сделал бы того же для меня?  
– Доктор, – Килгрейв нахмурился, – Тебе нужно делать то, что ты хочешь, а не то, чего хотел бы я. И ты не хочешь использовать способность.  
– Я хочу спасти тех людей.  
– Но не такой ценой!  
– Слушай, – он резко приблизился, и Килгрейв увидел в своих же глазах нездоровый огонёк, – Я спасу их, а ты не будешь мне перечить. Вот так, ясно? – Доктор столь же стремительно отстранился и направился к капитану корабля.  
– А говорил, что не будешь мной командовать! – с раздражением крикнул вслед Килгрейв и упал на стул, на котором секундами ранее сидел Доктор.

***

– Это действительно перешло все рамки, да? – Килгрейв сел на скамейку рядом с поникшим Доктором, с щелчком открывая баночку пива.

Они были на Земле, в Лондоне, и на город опускалась ночь. Наконец-то, спустя день, полный погонь и неприятных открытий, им удалось отдохнуть. Только вряд ли оба были этому рады.

– Не пей эту дрянь.  
– У тебя тело её слишком стремительно выводит. Я бы хотел выпить бочку водки, чтобы проверить, а не опьянею ли.  
– Доктор. Не смей.  
– Ты назвал меня Доктором, – Килгрейв отпил пиво и слегка поморщился от его качества.  
– Прости. Привычка, – Доктор согнулся, поставив локти на колени.

Килгрейв некоторое время смотрел на эту картину, а затем выкинул недопитую банку в урну.

– Рассказывай.  
– Ты и так всё знаешь, – Доктор тяжело вздохнул, запуская пальцы в волосы. – Мы путаемся друг в друге. Я начинаю забывать важные вещи и медленнее соображаю – не возмущайся сейчас, пожалуйста, я не закончил, – а ты действуешь прямо как я когда-то. Ты говорил мне правильные вещи, а я не слушал. Я боюсь, что мы…  
– …станем друг другом безвозвратно?  
– Да, – Доктор резко поднял голову. – Я думал, ты не переживаешь.  
– Подумай ещё раз, – он фыркнул. – Если мы станем друг другом, то вернутся чужие воспоминания. То есть, я вспомню твою жизнь, а ты – мою, и это нас сломает. Тебе и так приходится часто сдерживать себя, и вся моя боль сделает тебя неуправляемым, а я… я просто сломаюсь под тяжестью твоей. И меня это пугает, но я так и не нашёл ответа, как всё вернуть.  
– Выходит, мы обречены?

Килгрейв едва не дал Доктору подзатыльник.

– Это я должен говорить, а не наоборот!  
– Извини. Трудно поддерживать оптимистичный настрой, когда так страшно.  
– Ну, – Килгрейв сел ближе, касаясь своим коленом колена Доктора, – До этого мы дополняли друг друга. Думаю, нам просто стоит продолжать держаться вместе, что бы ни произошло.  
– Ты всё ещё этого хочешь?  
– Идиот, я всегда этого хочу. Ты не представляешь, как я иногда тебя ревную.  
– Вообще-то, представляю, – Доктор неодобрительно нахмурился. – Ты приказал девушке в магазине, которая не так на меня посмотрела, съесть всю туалетную бумагу в кабинке. Хорошо, что там её оставалось мало…  
– Да, было дело, – Килгрейв улыбнулся. – Ты – всё ещё Доктор, просто почему-то об этом забываешь. За способностью надо следить, а то она отобьётся от рук, и я научу тебя, как. Если сам пойму, конечно же.  
– Утешает, – кисло вздохнул Доктор и опустил ладонь на руку Килгрейва, которая уже покоилась на его колене. – Пойдём спать? Серьёзно, спать, без твоих…  
– Я понял, – он тихо засмеялся.

***

Доктор сел на кровати так резко, что едва не столкнул рядом лежащего Килгрейва. Прислушался и так ярко заулыбался, что, казалось, рассеял темноту в комнате.

– Килгрейв, мы вернулись!  
– Сейчас два часа ночи, – буркнул в подушку тот.  
– Вообще-то, сейчас семь, – уловив ощущение времени, возразил Доктор, вскакивая с кровати.  
– Никто не встаёт так рано по собственному желанию.  
– Я встаю, – без обиняков оповестил Доктор, ползая почему-то у комода, что даже Килгрейва заставило поднять голову.  
– Ты у нас уникален, – он зевнул. – И как ты узнал, что мы вернулись? По моей небритой щетине?  
– По сердцам. Хотя да, по щетине тоже. Вот! – и Доктор вытащил из-под комода ярко светящееся нечто, похожее на семечко. – Оно создавало нам такие странные сны!  
– Блять, свет, убери, – Килгрейв тут же спрятал голову под подушкой.  
– Я выпущу его. Без понятия, как оно сюда попало.  
– Шло на звук, – Килгрейв ощутил несильный толчок в бок и тихо засмеялся. – И я был прав, Доктор, это сон! Ты всё-таки завидуешь!

Бормотание о том, что некоторые личности слишком заврались, было слышно и из коридора, так что Килгрейв рассмеялся сильнее, за что несомненно получил бы.   
Но позже. Часов эдак в два, когда выспится и сможет адекватно воспринимать наставления Доктора


End file.
